


Selfishness

by Gris



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gris/pseuds/Gris
Summary: Figure skaters were a rare breed of people; selfish at heart, yet absolute in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, but here you go...

Figure skaters were a rare breed of people; selfish at heart, yet absolute in love.

 

Selfish enough to demand expensive skates and classes from their parents; to forget rendezvous because their thoughts were with the ice, like their hearts, always.

They were just the right amount of self-absorbed to work themselves to exhaustion in order to claim everyone’s attention on the ice; to make every pair of eyes turn to them, shining.

 

To ask: “Look only at me!”

 

They lived for those glorious moments when they seized their rightful place at the top of the world with an abstract dance only they understood. For now.

 

They were selfish enough to be lonely and not realize, because they owned one thing without doubt, the ice.

 

So when something other than their own fragile emotions manages to make their heart spill over, raw and vulnerable, for the first time, they commit without giving it a second thought.

 

The ease with which their selfishness turns into adoration is there on the ice, in the movements that have become smooth with practice. It feels like a spin entrance; wide and vague, before becoming centered, certain.

Once glass hearts had started trusting, they weren’t able to stop. It would throw them off balance; bring their world crashing down.

But if they spun, it was with sentiment.

 

Their love lay in wearing their heart on their sleeve and yet only truly letting their loved one _see_.

Their love was visible on the ice, and yet only one person understood. It wasn’t confidence that fuelled their spins, it was the selfish wish of enrapturing a heart in the most tender of ways.

 

Figure skaters were selfish, and their love was of the most beautiful kind.

 _Yes,_ Yuuri thought, _that was certainly true of one person he knew._


End file.
